Truth is I Don't Want Let You Go
by Katojiku Chifuka
Summary: Menceritakan perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya, rasa senang yang membuatnya sangat bahagia, serta kesedihan, ketika tahu dia akan pergi jauh... Membuatnya terasa sulit untuk digapai. Meninggalkan harapan yang pupus..


**Sakura's POV**

Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Ultahnya 28 Maret. Hobi? Rahasia. Tinggi? Tebak saja. Gender? Pikir saja sendiri. Kelas? 9!

Hari ini, aku senaaang sekali. Ino, sahabatku yang paling dekat ulang tahun. Rencananya, aku akan mengerjainya, lalu... SURPRISE! Gift for you!

Dan... Hadiahku yang terakhir adalah... Meminta Sasuke mengerjainya juga. Kemungkinannya kecil, sih. Sekitar 1/100 dari 1/1000-nya 1/10000. Tak usah pikirkan angkanya, anggap saja itu IMPOSSIBLE. Mengapa? Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Sasuke, sosok dingin bagai es di kutub utara, dengan gengsi yang lebih tinggi daripada langit, namun kerjaannya seling―maaf, menyukai banyak gadis. Selalu putus nyambung dengan Karin. Hari ini putus, 2 hari setelahnya fansclub Sasuke nangis jerit-jerit gara-gara dia balikan sama Karin lagi.

Okay, kuakui, aku dan Ino menyukai bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun, kupikir aku lebih parah daripada Ino, karena meski aku ditawari nomor telepon Sasuke yang ia dapat dari teman Karin (pada umumnya cewek lain histeris dan langsung add contact dan menambahkan '#1') aku bilang tidak. Why? Meski aku menyukainya sejak aku kecil (dari kelas.. 2), rasanya aneh jika Ino menjadi sedih bukan kepalang. Aku pun mulai mengurangi perasaanku... Terhadap Sasuke.

Aku tahu, mungkin aku aneh bagi kalian. Mengorbankan hatiku demi sebuah friendship? Yang benar saja.

Namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Meski kadang kepikiran juga, sih. Ino itu sangat berarti bagiku. Dia yang mengajarkanku menggambar anime, memberitahu lagu yang keren kepadaku, bersaing bersama mendapatkan Sasuke, dan selalu di sampingku. Dan kau tahu? Dia orang terdekatku, yang tahu... Hampir semua rahasia dan kelakuanku.

Well, maybe, aku aneh. Aku pernah menangis, saat dia lebih memilih melihat Sasuke latihan daripada bersamaku. Aku tahu itu egois, tapi bukankah wajar, jika biasanya sahabatmu itu sangat setia? Jarang ada, kan, teman yang seperti itu?

KRIIING

Seluruh kelas langsung beranjak keluar. Terutama anak laki-laki. Biasanya mereka jajan di kantin, lalu naik lagi dengan membawa jajanannya ke kelas. Setelah itu? Makan sambil ngobrol tentang games. Mengatai lainnya 'gembel'. Yah, seperti itulah.

Kecuali Sasuke. Meski dia di kelas sebelah, aku tahu kebiasaannya. Turun bersama Naruto ke kantin, jajan, lalu bercanda bersama anak lainnya. Sesama laki-laki, tentunya. Kalau ada seorang gadis, pasti gadis itu pingsan duluan saat Sasuke melihatnya.

Well, hari ini aku diberi gambar Sasuke oleh Ino. Katanya sebagai pemberian biasa. Diam-diam, aku menyusun rencana bersama Hinata dan Tenten untuk mengerjai Ino.

"Nah, sekarang pulang, bel sudah bunyi"

"Good afternoon and thanks, miss" kelas serentak memberi salam.

Sekarang saatnya mengerjai Ino.

Rencananya berubah, jadinya diberi hadiah dulu, baru dikerjain.

Hinata mengajak Ino ke dekat lapangan atas. Aku yang sudah siap dengan hadiah dan bedak, langsung berakting tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu. Kami memberinya hadiah dulu. Setelah dia membuka semua hadiah, kami mencolekkannya bedak. Tentu saja dia terkejut, lalu lari karena menghindari bedak. Yang lainnya mengejarnya di belakangnya, aku menuju ke arah depan Ino. Aku memperhatikan Ino, ke arah mana dia lari. But... SHIT!

Sasuke baru dari toilet, berjalan ke arahku, baru ganti baju. Aku terlalu malu mendekatinya, lalu kuputuskan lewat jalan lain. Sasuke melihatku tidak peduli, tetap berjalan ke kelasnya.

Aku berlari ke arah Ino dan... Gotcha! Aku dapat mengenai Ino dengan bedak di tanganku. Kupikir, kesenangan itu kurang untuknya. Jadi, aku minta tolong kepada Tenten, untuk menanyakan kepada Sasuke, apa dia mau mencolekkan bedak ke Ino.

Tak kuduga, Sasuke mau. Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau Ino sering jahil ―mengambil botol minum Sasuke lalu membawa botol itu kemana-mana. Lalu aku menarik Ino, untuk dicolekkan bedak oleh Sasuke.

Saat diluar, tiba-tiba Ino mencolekkan jarinya ke coklat agak leleh karena panas yang kuberi tadi ke muka Sasuke. Tidak mau kena lebih banyak, Sasuke lari. Image-nya yang ketinggian gengsi itu hilang, ketika berada dekat teman yang sering ada dekatnya. Dan yang paling tak terduga, dia mencolek coklat yang ada di pipinya, lalu menjilatnya! Pakai berkata enak! (Oh, yeah, thanks to my mother to bought me that)

o0o

"Ultah terhebat, eh? Ada peran Sasukenya?" tanyaku kepada Ino.

"Yap"

"Aku yang berinisiatif, tuh. Aku meminta Tenten yang mengajaknya ngerjain karena terlalu malu dekat Sasuke. Enak, ya?"

"Yeah, thanks bangeeeeet! Baru kali ini di ultahku ada Sasuke!"

Sekarang, peristiwa itu sudah jauh di belakang. Aku yang sudah pasrah, karena mendengar kabar dari temanku bahwa Sasuke akan SMA di Inggris, tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya. Memimpikannya sedang melihatku dengan semburat merah, dan tersenyum. Aku merasa begitu senang. Kukira itu bukan mimpi. Ketika aku bangun, barulah aku sadar, itu hanya mimpi.

Ujian kelulusan sudah lewat. Aku masih ingat persis, semua kelas berteriak girang 'free!' atau 'freedom!'. Hanya aku yang berkata 'the ****in' test is over!' pelan.

Sekarang, hari perpisahan sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengannya. Sangat jauh. Dan sebenarnya, yang membuatku paling tidak tenang adalah aku, masih belum rela dia pergi.

Kenapa? Alasannya... Aku tahu kalau dia tahu aku menyukainya. Tapi, saat aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku... Pasti aku akan melihatnya sedang melihat ke arahku, aku tidak tahu dia melihatku atau orang lain. Dan itu, membuatku mencintainya. Lagi. Kau tahu? Aku paling suka saat dia melihatku.

Aku ingat, saat waktu itu pelajaran olah raga jam bebas, saat itu satu kelas bermain futsal dengan kelompok yang sudah dibagi. Dan, merupakan suatu keajaiban, saat dia keluar kelas ―karena jam seni musik latihannya sedang bebas di dalam/luar kelas― dan melihat ke arahku. It's feels like... Wow, I'm floatin'!

It's weird, huh? Loving someone without knowing is that person love you too? Apalagi dia pacaran sama ANAK MENYEBALKAN ITU. Ya, aku bicara tentang KARIN itu. You know? There's a lot of boys that love her, and maybe she think better than him, but SHE CHOOSE HIM! Shit! Dan, merekalah pasangan yang paling tahan lama, meski dengan cara putus-nyambung begitu. Bahkan, pasangan yang dijuluki pasangan paling serasi pun, kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka, pasti merekalah yang tahan lama!

Dan, meski aku tidak suka menjelek-jelekkan orang dibelakang mereka, aku senang mendengar Karin digosipkan. Tidak salah aku dekat dengan anggota fansclub Sasuke, hahah.

Oke, karena aku tahu kalian penasaran Karin itu seperti apa di mata para perempuan fansclub Sasuke, ini dia.

Menyebalkan, check.

Sombong, check.

Sok imut, check.

Tukang gosip, HELL YEAH!

Sok seksi? Dammit! She does!

Begitulah sosok Karin di mata gadis-gadis fansclub Sasuke.

Yang paling mengejutkan, bahkan aku baru sadar, meski kadang aku benci dia karena dia yang jadi pacar Sasuke... Aku berteman dengannya, dan dengan Konan, teman terdekat Karin. Aneh,ya? Bahkan, menurutku, Karin itu baik, suka bercanda, tidak pilih teman, dan apa adanya. Dan sama-sama sering latah kalau di kagetin pas sendirian. Oh, lupakan yang terakhir. Itu memalukan.

11 hari lagi perpisahan. Hari yang paling kubenci, karena aku sangat tiidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanku, terutama Sasuke. Aku berencana, saat perpisahan, aku akan berbicara dengannya hanya berdua, lalu berkata ―uhh... Sebetulnya aku kalau disekolah yaaaa bicaranya seperti itu...

"Aku tahu, kamu itu tahu perasaanku kepadamu. Dari dulu aku ingin bilang sendiri ke kamu, aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat. Dan, terima kasih banyak, kamu sudah mau menjadi temanku, orang yang kusukai, dan kamu mau menjadi orang yang ada di hidupku. Kudengar kamu mau pergi ke Inggris, dan karena kamu pasti tidak peduli kalu aku bicara seperti ini, aku akan jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak rela kamu pergi. Terutama kamu pergi dari kehidupanku. Aku tidak ingin kamu akhirnya hanya menjadi memori saja. Aku juga bukan apa-apa kamu, jadi aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

Yah, sederhana, tapi kalau kau yang mengalaminya, itu sangat menyesakkan. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan di atas, mencintai seseorang tanpa tahu apakah dia menyukaimu juga.

Apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Sesak. Itulah jawabannya. Di satu sisi, aku senang, karena ia bisa meneruskan sekolahnya, di sisi yang lain, aku sedih, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Sudah cukup aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Aku ingin dia terus ada, di hidupku selalu.

Aku tahu, aku harusnya jujur kepadanya dari awal. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku saja terlalu malu kalau dekat dengannya. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku lebih parah dibandingkan Ino. Aku seharusnya bilang kepadanya aku menyukainya, saat kudengar kabar kalau dia menyukaiku. Sekarang? Haha. Tidak usah dipikirkan.

**8 HARI SEBELUM PERPISAHAN**

Oh. Tamatlah sudah cintaku. Aku ingin sekali kembali ke waktu saat masih kelas 4. Ya, saat dimana aku mendengar kalau dia menyukaiku. Saat dimana pembuktian persahabatan. Saat dimana aku mengetahui yang mana teman, yang mana... musuh. Serius.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu. Menunggu perpisahan dengannya. Menunggu waktu untuk mengakhiri kisah cintaku yang... Well, yeah, tragis. And you know? Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melepasnya, melupakannya, atau mengingatnya?

Kau mau tahu aku berusaha tidak melupakannya dengan cara apa? Membaca novel horror. Namun semakin aku tenggelam dalam cerita horror, semakin aku memikirkannya. Aku sudah mencoba cara lain, namun setiap aku mencoba, kenangan akan Sasuke pasti selalu terbesit dalam pikiranku.

Aku menyerah. Aku hanya berharap dia benar-benar mengerti perasaanku dan mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu'. Haha. Tidak penting, sudah terlalu terlambat mungkin. Terutama sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan gengsi klan Uchiha yang setinggi ―lebih tinggi daripada langit ke-7 membuat harapanku hanya sekedar harapan belaka. Lagipula sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Sikapnya dingin, sedangkan aku? Ceria sekali.

Karena itu, kupikir aku akan merubah sikapku menjadi seperti dia. Aneh, ya? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, memang dia akan peduli denganku setelah aku merubah sikapku? 40% yeah, 60% nah. Lebih banyak kemungkinan 'tidak'nya, kan? So, who cares?

Aku akan membuat dua surat terakhir.

_Hey,_

_Don't forget us! We'll always remember you..._

_Don't be bad, haha. Take care.._

_We wish you'll be the best! Be smarter, tougher, and be a great teenager_

Dan surat kedua,

_If I write 'we', it means 'me'_

Dan aku akan memberinya surat pertama dahulu, lalu mungkin keesokan harinya surat kedua.

Aku akan mengakhiri kisahku ini. Aku sudah tidak mau menangis lagi, aku akan tegar dan akan kuat.

~_this is end from my story~_

Aneh,ya? Ngegantung banget

Well, yang mau tau kelanjutannya, 7 Juni nanti tungguin fanfic-nya, ya! #ih

Soalnya ini cerita, author bikin persis sama kisah cinta author #haaa

Okay, author kasih tau deh!

Sakura = author

Sasuke = ANK

Ino = AAIKD

Tenten = BWH

Hinata = AAP

Konan = ... buat yang berasa namanya ada di atas, pasti udah tau.

Karin = ...? RAHASIA! #yangtaudiem *hindaringergajiterbang*

Haha. See ya in another story! (Tungguin next chap-nya Talented and Loved yaaaa~)


End file.
